Robin Hood S04E05: Only a Moment
by SupremeCommanderOfPencils
Summary: His nightmares are only the beginning. Robin faces several challenges as the band disappears, leaving only him, Marian, and Archer to find them. Can only three save six when faced with the surprises the sheriff has in store?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is! Episode 5! Enjoy :)**

**Robin Hood**

**Series 4, episode 5**

**Only a Moment**

The sheriff of Nottingham stared out of the window in his new room at the castle, looking out into the small town just beyond the stone walls. Scarlett was sitting in a chair, happily embroidering with a needle and thread.

Alfred sighed, remembering when he had told Prince John about Hood's trick with the Archbishop a week ago.

"Do you not love me, sheriff?" Prince John had asked, sounding hurt.

"Of course I do, your highness--"

"Then why is Robin Hood not dead?" His voice sharpened.

"I--he had--I would have--"

Prince John held up a hand, silencing the sheriff. "I will return to London at the end of the week, and I will be leaving very disappointed. Disappointed in you. You told me that you could catch that filthy outlaw, but where is he now? Out running around in the forest with all his little friends, playing the part of the hero while filling the heads of those he passes with the idea that I am bad one. It hurts, my dear sheriff, when I hear them cheering for my brother instead of me. They do not love me. They will be punished. Only those who love me will do what I ask of them. Do _you_ love me, sheriff?"

Shortly after, as he had said he would, Prince John had left. Though today it was the Archbishop's carriage that was rumbling out of Nottingham's gates, the sheriff saw it as a replay of Prince John's leave the previous day.

Scarlett looked up from her embroidery and glanced at him. "He'll forgive you, I know he will."

Alfred shook his head. "Royalty does not forget."

"So you must capture Hood. It cannot be so difficult a feat." Her eyes returned to the cloth on her lap.

Alfred rocked back in his chair, putting his feet up on a nearby table. "It is not the capturing of Hood that worries me; that has been done many times. It is holding on to him that everyone seems to have trouble with."

Scarlett pricked her finger slightly with the needle and winced. "So get something to insure he will not attempt to escape."

Alfred froze. "Darling, that might actually work."

"I know. Surprising, is it not?" She smiled slightly, then put her embroidery down, stooping to kiss him on the way out of the room.

The sheriff stood also, assuming that his wife's departure meant the midday meal would be soon.

As he walked to the door, he pondered his wife's words. What was something Hood treasured enough that it would make him stay where he was imprisoned? An idea reached his mind as a frosty smile touched his lips. Not what. _Who_.


	2. Chapter 2

Marian stood before Gisbourne in her white dress, arms outstretched in a shielding motion. Her mouth formed words, but the only thing he heard were cries of pain.

Without warning, the sword in Gisbourne's hand plunged forward, stabbing Marian. Watching it was torturous, but he could not seem to look away. He was trapped, forced to watch what time seemed to have left frozen.

Robin came running, but it was too late. He was always too late... only a moment too late.

He threw himself to the ground at her side, hoping to find a glimmer of life in her blank and cloudy eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was too late..."

Robin jerked awake, gasping for breath, sweat dampening his clothes. The image was still playing in his mind. He quickly turned his head to the side, letting out a long breath as he saw Marian sleeping peacefully beside him.

Robin continued to watch Marian sleep, his panting beginning to slow until it matched her slow, even breaths.

As time inched forward, his dream flowed out of his thoughts. Robin smiled as he watched Marian shift in her sleep, her face turning towards him. He just couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed her.

Marian's clear eyes fluttered open. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my wife good morning?" He said to her softly.

Smiling, Marian reached over and brushed his cheek with her fingers.

Robin started playing with a lock of her dark hair that lay on the pillow. "We should probably get up. We have deliveries to make today."

Marian gave a long, sleepy sigh before nodding her agreement.

Robin smiled crookedly as he brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. He then sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He looked down at the floor, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips before dragging his hands through his hair. Robin sighed, shaking his head slightly. He stood, walking over to grab his green, hooded shirt. He pulled it on, covering the white undershirt he already wore.

Robin heard Marian move out of the bed behind him as he fitted the small scrap of fabric he used for a scarf loosely around his neck. He tugged on his boots, and then turned back to Marian, who was already dressed in tan trousers and was adjusting a midnight blue shirt.

Marian glanced with a smile at the band's wooden tag she proudly displayed around her neck as Robin watched her with a smile of his own. Then he turned, opened the door, and stepped out into the soft morning light. Marian went to his side, closing the door behind her. Together they walked to the main camp for breakfast with the rest of the gang.

The band was up and about, and Much was just cracking an egg against the side of a pan.

He looked up and glimpsed Robin and Marian approaching. "Good morning!"

Marian smiled, and Robin, too, brought a grin to his face. "Good morning to you, too."

Djaq strode forward, the sword she had already belted on shifting on her hip. "I hope you are remembering today is a delivery day?"

Robin nodded. "Of course. We'll leave as soon as breakfast is over."

Little John passed behind Robin and whispered to him loudly. "I think you'll find they're not properly cooked."

Much rolled his eyes. "Haha. Actually, they're just about ready." He prodded one of the eggs with a wooden spoon.

After they had all eaten, they began preparing, placing swords on their belts and gathering sacks of food for Nettlestone, Clun, and Nottingham, where they were headed for that day.

Robin smiled and waited for everyone to pass out of the camp before closing the door behind him. In the absence of the banter and conversation, however, he found his thoughts returning to his dream, and couldn't shake the feeling of impending disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

The band split up into prearranged groups: Robin and Marian, Will and Djaq, Much and Tuck, and Kate, Archer, and Little John. Each carried small bags of gold and food.

Robin and Marian strode through the busy streets of Nottingham, having already been to Clun and Nettlestone. When they reached the butcher's shop, they entered.

"Buy some meat?" A thick-fingered man was at a chopping block, his eyes on the slab of venison he was slicing.

"Not today." Robin smiled as then man looked up, the familiarity of the voice apparently enough to signal the relief that the outlaw brought. "I've got something for you and your wife. I know that she's been having quite the time with the new baby and the boys." He put a bag of money on the counter.

The man chuckled. "Eh, she can hardly get our eldest to come inside to eat his dinner. Eleven years old, David. He thinks if he doesn't stop shootin' that bow of his, he'll be the best marksman in England by the time he's twelve! Better than Robin Hood, he aims to be!"

Robin smiled. "Well, I'm sure that won't take him long."

Outside they heard a disappointed groan. "Is that David out practicing now?" Marian asked, peeking out a back window.

The man nodded his head, grinning. "I don't even have to look to know."

Saying goodbye to the butcher, Robin and Marian left the shop. A few yards down, they spotted Djaq and Will conversing with a young couple.

A passing guard knocked into an older woman, dumping her small basket of food to the ground.

Marian made a sound of disgust as the guard continued without a glance at the poor woman. "I'm going to help her. You go on." She went over to the woman and knelt beside her, starting a friendly conversation as she helped gather her things and place them back in the basket. The old woman smiled gratefully.

Robin watched them with a smile of his own for a moment before he heard another groan. He turned back and glanced around the corner of the shop.

There stood the butcher's son, David, who held a small longbow with a white-feathered arrow. Robin watched the boy take a deep breath and pull back the string. The arrow fell short of its target.

A second boy, who looked a few years younger, stood next to David. "That's your best shot? You'll never be as good as Robin Hood."

"Shut up, Matthew! I'd like to see you do better!"

"All you need to do is pull the string back further." Robin stepped forward, his hood over his eyes.

David looked at Robin, pausing for a moment at the sight of a stranger. Then he notched another arrow onto his bow and pulled it back.

"Like this?" He had obviously decided that if this stranger could help him improve his shooting, he must not be so bad. Robin chuckled.

"Oh, come on now. You're a stronger lad than that! Further! Let your fingertips touch the corner of your mouth."

David moved the string, his arm shaking slightly with the effort. When he reached the proper length, he released the arrow.

It streaked forward, hitting the target in the third circle from the center.

David lowered his bow, his eyes still wide with amazement. "I hit it! Thank you, mister!" He turned to his brother with a huge smile. "See, Matthew? By the time I'm twelve, I'll be as good as Robin Hood!"

Matthew's eyes were narrowed skeptically as he stared at the quivering arrow. "Lucky shot! I bet you can't do it twice!"

David picked up another arrow and fitted it to the bow. He pulled back the string just as far as last time. He let his fingers slip from the string, sending the arrow flying, hitting the target a hairs width closer to the center than the previous arrow. David gave Matthew a smug look.

Robin nodded. "There's no doubt about it. You'll certainly be better than Robin Hood if you keep shooting like that."

Marian came up to Robin's side and touched his arm. "Robin. Are you ready?"

David's eyes widened as he stared at Robin, who grinned and winked at them before he turned and walked back to the front of the shop onto the road. Robin heard David shouting behind him, "Dad! Mum! I saw Robin Hood! He told me how to shoot my bow! I hit the target!"

"It looks like you've got some competition." Marian teased.

"Oh, I don't have to worry yet. Apparently I've got a whole year until he's twelve, and then he'll be better than me."

He glanced over the where Will and Djaq had been. The couple they had been talking to was still there, but the carpenter and Saracen had moved on.

Marian and Robin continued the deliveries, freely making stops to assist where help was needed. Once their sacks were empty, they went towards the outer gate, standing casually by the wall, waiting for the others to join them.

After a while, Robin and Marian were joined by John, Kate, Tuck, and Archer. Kate had just sighed in impatience when Much came up to them.

"Alright, let's get going. After seeing all this food we've given away, I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Kate said.

"Where are Will and Djaq?" John asked.

"Oh, I don't think we'll be seeing much of them tonight." Much replied. "I saw them in the marketplace, looking at the wares in one of the carts."

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

"The owner was selling _honey_." Much nodded his head firmly.

Robin rolled his eyes. "You and your euphemisms."

"What? It was! I'm just saying--"

"Oh, come on already. You're not the only one that's starving!" said Archer, taking a few steps closer to the outer gates of the town, waiting for the rest.

"What about Will and Djaq? Are we just going to leave them here?" Marian looked mildly concerned.

"Don't worry. Djaq is with Will, they'll be fine." Robin watched Archer stride down the road.

"It is not Djaq I am worried about. It's you men that always get into trouble."

Robin raised his eyebrows at her in question. "Men? You were always the one causing trouble in the castle."

"Me? _You_ caused all the trouble, I simply informed you of where to make it."

"Well—"

"Can you two stop fighting? A few of us are starving here!" Much's hyperbole was not lost on Robin, whose look was skeptical. At his look, Much paused."...Well, I'm _hungry._"

Robin grinned, shaking his head. "Come on, lads. Let's go make trouble elsewhere."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in posting, it's been a busy week.**

Robin and Marian arrived at the main camp after another restless sleep on Robin's part. When they arrived, they went through the open door and found the entire band, with the exceptions of Djaq and Will, sitting around the fire.

"Djaq and Will still out?" Robin stood leaning against the wall while Marian went to sit beside Little John.

"Surprisingly, yes. Usually they'd be back by now. But I suppose they have better things to do than to spend time with us." Much said, crossing his arms.

Robin laughed. "A little bitter, Much?"

"No," He paced a little before continuing. "It's just that I thought since Djaq and Will are back, it would be like old times, and it's _not_."

"Time always moves forward, whether you want it to or not. There's nothing we can do about that." Tuck declared from the back of the camp.

Much made no response.

"Besides, you'd miss me, wouldn't you, Much?" Kate asked, only half teasing.

Much blushed crimson in answer.

"What are we going to do about Will and Djaq?" Marian obviously hadn't been deterred from her thoughts by the conversation.

"I'm sure they're fine, Marian." Robin sat on a log, stretching out his legs.

"But shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Look, if it'll make you any happier, we can go into town and look for them. Feel any better?"

Marian's eyes flashed with irritation, but her voice remained calm. "I don't, but I am sure I will."

Robin nodded once as he stood back up. "Alright then. Who's ready for another trip to Nottingham?" The gang all got up and prepared to leave, except for Much, who stayed seated.

"Uh, I think I'll pass this time. This is my day to finally relax and I'm staying right here!" Much stabbed his finger toward the ground for emphasis. "I'm not going on another long trek through the forest to go to a town looking for someone who might be on their way here right now."

Robin didn't pause as he watched the rest of the band file out of the camp, all eager to do more than just sit. "Alright, Much. You stay here. We'll be back sometime." He turned and left, leaving Much sitting alone.

Much smiled and leaned back, closing his eyes. He sat still for a moment, the sudden silence surrounding him.

Much opened his eyes, staring around the empty camp. He shook his head and shut his eyes again, more forcefully. A few more moments passed of Much biting his lip and tossing his head indecisively before he finally leapt up and charged after the gang.

Robin patted Much's shoulder as his friend ran up gasping beside him. "Nice of you to join us, Much."

Much shook his head, panting. "I don't know why I do it."

Dark clouds were forming overhead as they entered the town. Robin spoke quietly to the band, keeping an eye on a few guards that were walking nearby.

"Alright, do you all know the drop off route Will and Djaq took yesterday?" At everyone's nod, Robin continued. "Right. If they're still here," Robin ignored the slight glare from Marian. "We'll find them quicker if we split up. John, Kate, and Tuck, you three look at the beginning of their path. The rest of us will start at the end and we'll meet in the middle. If no one has found them then we'll search the rest of the town."

"What if we still don't find them?" Kate asked.

Robin sighed. "Well, let's hope we don't have to make a plan for that."

The group split in two directions, combing the streets for any news of a dark haired man and a Saracen woman.

They had found nothing out of the ordinary when Much suddenly swerved into an alley.

"Much? What is it?" Robin questioned when Much knelt, examining something on the ground.

Much picked up the object, and with wide eyes, held it out for Robin to see.

Robin blew out a sigh as he took the round warped lens. An image flashed in Robin's mind of the young Saracen girl hiding behind a boulder with the device, starting a fire with the light of the sun.

"What is it?" Marian looked over Robin's shoulder.

"It's Djaq's." He picked it up and angled it so he could show Marian the lens' purpose, but the thick gray clouds wouldn't reveal the sun. "She wouldn't just leave this on purpose." He put the lens away in his pocket, looking back up at Marian.

"So, they've been captured by the sheriff?" Archer asked.

"Well, if the sheriff has them, then why isn't he shouting it out to everyone, Prince John especially? I mean, that's his goal, isn't it? To capture and kill all the outlaws for the prince?" Much scanned the busy streets from the alley.

"From what I've seen, his first priority is Robin." Marian said, thinking. "We were fairly close to Will and Djaq. Why did he grab them instead of you?"

"Maybe Will and Djaq found him first." Archer suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "Any outlaw would be better than none, I suppose."

"Or maybe it's not the sheriff at all." Much threw in. "Maybe…maybe they are just visiting a friend, or…or maybe Djaq is helping someone who is sick, so she couldn't leave."

"All her medical supplies are back at the camp, we would have seen them come back." Robin looked around, raking his fingers through his hair.

"What should we do?" Marian asked, feeling concerned at the couple's disappearance.

Robin thought for a moment. "We'll go meet with the others and see if they found any clues."

Robin, Marian, Much, and Archer soon arrived at the designated place, but Kate, Tuck, and John had not yet come. They waited for them in the shadows of a building.

After a while, the three still had not come. Robin leaned against the wall, the tips of his fingers tapping anxiously on his leg, while Much paced back and forth. Marian laced her fingers together and apart and Archer sat on a crate, motionless. The tension grew as the others still did not arrive.

Robin suddenly slammed his fist against the wall, startling Marian, who was beside him, and causing her to flinch.

"Idiot!" Robin hissed at himself angrily.

"What? What did I do?" Much stopped pacing, but Robin continued.

"Why didn't I see it before?"

"See what?" Marian asked, trying to make sense out of Robin's ramblings.

Robin turned to them. "Don't you see? Kate, John, and Tuck; they've been captured just like Will and Djaq!" He groaned. "I should have known. We should have stayed together from the moment Will and Djaq disappeared!"

"So it really is the sheriff then?" Archer stood, walking past Much and closer to Robin and Marian as thunder rumbled distantly.

Robin nodded. "Who else could it be?"

"But why isn't the sheriff announcing it?" Marian asked. "Where—"

A muffled shout sounded behind them. The three turned to find two large men standing in the wide alley, each with a large sword in each hand. A third man was farther back, dragging away a squirming Much in his strong grip.

"Much!" Robin shouted. Archer and Marian pulled out their swords as Robin drew his own curved blade.

The two strangers charged forward, meeting Robin and Marian's swords as Archer ran after the third man.

Robin dodged the deadly blade before bringing his own sword across in attack. The man quickly parried and brought his blade crashing down against Robin's in several rapid movements. Robin's sword was a blur in its attempt to keep up, blocking every move.

Metal clashed together as they crossed swords. Robin quickly shoved his blade forward and landed a kick in the man's stomach to make him stumble backwards.

Robin took this chance to glance beside him. Marian fought her own opponent fiercely, blocking each attack with skill. She almost danced, moving around gracefully, never staying in one spot for long.

"Robin!" Marian called out in warning. Robin jerked his attention back in front of him. He had been so transfixed by Marian's fight, he had almost forgotten about his own. He scolded himself for being so careless.

Robin rushed forward, grabbing the man's arm, stopping the sword in mid-strike. He shoved his knee into the soldier's gut and brought his hilt down against his opponent's temple, knocking him to the ground where he lay, unmoving.

The man Marian was fighting had just knocked the sword out of her hand. Before Robin could move to stop him from striking her, Marian quickly leaned back, bending to place her hands on the ground behind her. Her foot crashed into the man's hand as she flipped backwards, disarming him.

Marian straightened and took a running step forward. She swiftly pivoted on one leg, bringing the other around to crash into the man's cheek. He collapsed on the ground next to his companion.

Panting slightly, Marian returned to a braced position in case he moved. Satisfied that he was not going to stir for a while, she relaxed her pose and picked up her sword, turning to Robin. His own sword was held loosely in his hand as he stared at her, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead.

Marian smiled slightly at his impressed expression, suddenly realizing that Robin had never truly seen her fight before.

They heard footsteps coming their way, and looked up to see Archer, winded and sweaty, coming toward them.

"Much?" Robin asked, still slightly out of breath. Archer shook his head, wincing as he rubbed his jaw.

Robin's hopeful expression turned solemn. He stared down at the ground silently for a moment. When he looked back up, the anger was clear in his eyes. Robin clenched his jaw and shoved his sword back into the sheath at his hip, more forcefully than necessary.

"Why is he doing this? Why take Much? Why not all of us?" Marian looked puzzled.

"I don't know... but it's making me a little jumpy." Archer declared.

"Right. We are heading back to camp. _Now_." Robin's voice held the strength of a man who had commanded an army.

"Robin, we need to look for them!" Marian's loyalty won over her own anxiety.

"Marian, we are not prepared for this! We need a plan!" Robin's eyes were fiery.

"The sheriff could be torturing them or maybe even executing them! Are you willing to take that chance?"

His face came within inches of hers. "We are _going_ back to camp." His heart thundered in his chest. He couldn't lose Marian again. It would kill him.

Marian, slightly intimidated by his stance and voice, which was quiet but furious, made no argument. Archer simply watched, an expressionless look on his face.

Rain began to drizzle down as Robin, Marian, and Archer began to travel to camp. Robin walked behind the two, making sure that he never lost sight of them.

Just before they exited the town, though, Robin saw something through the corner of his eye that made him pause. He quickly glanced over, not believing what he was seeing.

"Much?" In the doorway of an old house that was now used for storage, stood Much. Robin let out a relieved laugh.

"Much, what happened?" Much couldn't seem to decide what to say, his mouth starting to open to speak, but closing again with a frustrated look.

A growing feeling of unease began to prick at Robin. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He quickly glanced towards Marian and Archer. They had just slipped into the forest. Knowing they were safe there, Robin took a few steps closer to his friend.

Much suddenly flinched, biting his lip. He started to look behind him, but stopped himself. Before Robin could say anything, Much finally spoke.

"Northampton." A defeated look came to his eyes.

"What? What's going on, Much?" Robin began to pull out his sword, but Much quickly shook his head, his eyes widening. Robin stopped, but kept his hand firmly on the hilt.

"Northampton, Robin." Much started to step back into the building.

"Much?"

"Be there tomorrow." He disappeared inside, the door starting to close.

"Much!" Robin raced forward, slamming his fists against the door as it firmly bolted shut. He slammed his shoulder against the wood, trying to break it open. The door creaked and moaned, but stayed sealed. He tried again, but the only result was a throbbing arm.

Much was his best friend, and Robin knew if their places were reversed, Much would stop at nothing to try and save him. Robin couldn't just step back and let the sheriff up and take him. He couldn't lose him after being so close.

Robin was just about to try the windows when he heard the pounding hoof beats of a running horse. He turned and saw a single horse with two riders racing down the road. He saw the armor of the first rider, a guard. Robin squinted through the rain. He could just make out the cloth cap on the second swaying figure. Much!

Robin bolted down the road, pulling out his bow and arrow. He stopped and aimed, the rain soaking his hair and through his shirt. Robin let out a frustrated groan. He couldn't get a clear shot of the soldier, and it was too risky if Much were to move into the path of the arrow.

He followed their path with his eyes, willing them to turn left. The moment he saw the swerve, he ran into the forest. If he went fast enough, he could reach the road where they would end up.

Trees flew past in a green blur as the anger Robin felt fueled him forward.

Obviously, Much had not chosen to reveal that he was to go to Northampton; someone had forced him to say it. Was it to throw him off in his guess as to their location, or was it a trap?

His foot splashed in a puddle of mud as he ran back onto the road, hoping-- praying-- that he made it in time.

Robin could hear hooves pounding, but the sound was dissipating rather than growing louder. His chest heaved from his run as he turned, placing an arrow once again to his bow.

They were out of range. He slowly released the tension on the string.

Robin felt the anger rise inside of him. Anger at the sheriff for kidnapping his friends, and anger at himself for not figuring it out fast enough. But beneath the rage, he felt something else. As Robin stared down the empty road, the guilt he felt overtook the fury. It seemed he was always a little too late... only a moment too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chains clanged as Much stumbled into the dungeon where the others were sitting, shackled as well.

Kate groaned as she glanced up. "They got you too, Much?"

Much nodded his head dumbly as the door closed behind him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Tuck sighed from the corner of the room where he sat.

"The sheriff wants Robin to come for us. He made me tell Robin where we are." Much shook his head as he slumped down in a pile of straw.

"Robin is not stupid, Much. I am sure he knows that it is a trap." Djaq gestured with her words even though her hands were bound.

"I guess... but I'm still worried. What if they catch him?" Much asked.

"Much, stop fussing." Kate said, shifting her position and making her chains jingle.

Tuck nodded. "She's right, Much. Even if Robin does get captured, he'll be put in here with us. He seems to have a gift for escaping. We'll be alright."

The door suddenly swung open. "Oh really? A gift for escaping? I've always heard that his gift was with his bow." The sheriff stood in the doorway, his features indistinguishable from the lack of light. "Does he also have a skill in rescue? It plays an important part in my grand scheme."

"So your grand scheme is to have Robin save us?" Djaq questioned.

"That seems a little backwards." Kate scoffed.

The sheriff chuckled. "Oh, just wait and see, my dear."

"If you do _anything _to Robin, you will have us to reckon with!" Much declared heatedly.

"_If_ you can catch him." Will challenged.

"_If_ I can catch him? Why, he'll be running right to me. He just won't know it...until it's too late."

The sheriff turned to leave, but before he exited the cell, he faced the chained up gang again.

"Oh, and so you don't go and spoil the surprise," He turned his head and yelled for the guards, who came running. "Secure them in that corner and gag them."

John growled and started to tense, but the sheriff drew his sword and pointed it at the outlaw's throat. "Don't get any ideas."

Two guards came in and started attaching the chains around their wrists to the iron rings that were bolted to the cell wall.

Gags were tied securely over their mouths, the rough material scraping on their tongues. The sheriff nodded happily as he received heavy glares.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some…guests…to attend to. They're very anxious to meet someone as legendary as Hood." He smiled coldly as he turned and left, closing and locking the cell door.

Outside, the band could hear a vicious snarl fade into a rumbling growl. They stared at each other with wide eyes. The fear for their leader grew as a long, bone-chilling howl sounded, drowning out the sheriff's next words.

"Your friends will be the death of you, Robin Hood."


	6. Chapter 6

Marian entered the forest beside Archer, keeping up with his long stride. She glanced over her shoulder again, but this time instead of seeing Robin's watchful eyes and feeling safe in his gaze, she saw only dark trees and felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

She stopped, turning around completely. "Robin?" The sound of Archer's footsteps ceased as he also stopped.

Marian darted towards the tree line and back onto the road. Archer called out to her in warning. "Wait, Marian! There could be someone out there! Do you know what Robin would do to me if I lost you?"

"Then keep up!" Marian called over her shoulder as she stepped partially out of the trees. She heard a shout. Blinking the rain out of her eyes, she spotted a figure on the road.

"Robin?" Marian said, half to herself. She strained her eyes to see further detail, but the rain made everything dark and blurry.

The figure suddenly dashed into the forest. Marian made a split second decision, the kind Robin would scold her for, and ran after it.

"Marian! What are you doing?" Archer ran after her.

Marian heard Archer groan as he followed her. She ran hard, pursuing the mysterious man by the flashes of clothing and the sound of his pounding footsteps.

Marian skidded to a halt as she reached the border of trees that ran along the road. Leaning against a tree to catch her breath, she could see now that it was Robin she was following. He had stopped a few feet away, his bow held low his hands, an arrow positioned on the string. His hood was lowered and the rain poured down on top of him, but he didn't seem to notice. He just stared down the empty road.

Robin sighed and put away his bow, stuffing the arrow back into his quiver. He turned around and saw Marian standing in the rain with him, his eyes locking on hers. She could clearly see the anger that flowed from him, but she looked deeper and also saw guilt.

Archer ran out into the clearing, and then leaned panting against a nearby tree, gasping for breath. "What was that all about?"

Robin stared silently at the ground. Marian could see him shiver slightly as the cold rain bounced off the back of his neck. After a moment, he sighed and finally spoke. "It was Much."

Archer froze. "Much?"

"Where was he? Where was he going?" Marian asked.

Robin sighed and shook his head, then suggested, "Let's go back to camp."

Archer wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "But what about Much?" He received no reply as Robin walked past them and into the forest, heading towards the camp. Archer looked at Marian for an answer, but she only mirrored his expression. She quietly followed after Robin, Archer shadowing her.

When they reached the camp, Robin sat down on one of the bunks while Archer tugged off his muddy boots. Marian put a pan over the fire she had kindled, heating the dinner that no one felt hungry for.

"He said Northampton." Robin's eyes were focused on something distant.

"What?" Marian questioned, surprised that he had been the first one to speak.

"I saw Much, and he told me to be in Northampton tomorrow." Robin shook his head. "I don't think he wanted to say it. He looked as though he was being forced to."

"Well, then, we cannot go. It would be too dangerous. If someone was forcing him to say it, then they might not even be there." Marian disregarded the meat that was beginning to smoke over the fire.

"Marian, it's the only lead we have. I will go alone--" Robin was cut off abruptly by Archer's words.

"Oh, no, you're not going alone. We are going with you."

"It's too dangerous!" Robin declared heatedly.

"That's right, and that is why _you _are _not_ going alone!" The smoke from the scorched meat was curled into the air as Marian spoke.

Robin opened his mouth to argue further, but a small explosion of flames from the pan drew his attention away.

"Whoa!" Archer grabbed a bucket of water that sat next to one of the beds, emptying its contents on the flames that consumed the meat.

Marian looked somewhat bewildered as she stared at the lump of charred food. "So that's why Much always does the cooking."

Robin chuckled softly as he examined the burned remains. "Well, I wasn't very hungry anyways."

Marian sighed, staring at the embers of the fire that still sizzled as the water seeped through.

Robin rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "We should get some sleep. We'll find some horses and travel to Northampton at first light."

Marian smiled at his subtle agreement to all of them leaving for the town. Soon, she and Robin were lying comfortably in bunks on either side of the wall, while archer slept in his own. After today, they weren't taking any chances leaving Archer alone in camp, even if they were well hidden.

Exhausted from the events of the day, Marian fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, before the sun rose, Marian started to wake slowly, her mind still somewhat hazy with sleep.

She opened her eyes, listening to the faint song of the birds that resided around the camp.

Marian looked to the bed nearest her, expecting to see it empty, but was surprised to see Robin, asleep. He was usually up before her.

She raised herself up on one elbow to get a clearer look. His sleep was agitated; sweat glistening on his brow as he tossed his head from side to side. His eyes squeezed tighter shut and his fingers kept flinching.

"Robin." She whispered loudly, calling to him again when he didn't respond. His harsh breathing only quickened. She threw her blanket off and went to his side.

"Robin!" Marian placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. Robin gasped, his eyes flying open as he jerked awake.

He thrust himself up, leaning on his forearms, his eyes searching around frantically until he located hers.

"Were you dreaming of the Holy Land?" Marian asked quietly.

Robin paused before nodding slightly. He had dreamed once again of the Holy Land, though his dreams were different from what she thought. He knew that Marian had meant the wars, his battles in Acre. But Robin had only seen one body on the ground instead of hundreds.

Robin saw Marian's concern before quickly looking away. "We should be getting ready." He got up, still avoiding Marian's gaze.

"Robin..." There was a warning in her voice as anger at being shut out sparked.

"Archer, time to get up!" Robin shook his brother's shoulder, using him as a shield to prevent further discussion of the topic.

Archer sat up slowly, his eyes bleary but clearing quickly as he remembered the previous day's events. "How long will it take us to ride to Northampton?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I've never been there before, but we should probably be there at around midday if we leave soon enough."

Archer yawned widely and stared sleepily into space, his eyelids starting to slip shut.

"Hey!" Robin gave Archer a shove, startling him into alertness. "Come on, Archer, we've got to get moving."

Archer watched Robin start to buckle on his sword. "Well, can't we have something to eat first?"

Without a word, Robin reached over and tossed him a chuck of bread before he continued to gather his weapons. Archer caught the simple food and frowned at it.

"I was thinking of something hot," he poked the bread. "And fresh?"

"Do _you_ want to cook it, then?" Robin challenged. Archer's eyes flickered towards Marian, then, remembering last night's charred dinner, he began to eat the meal in his hands.

Marian rolled her eyes at Archer's sudden liking for stale old bread. She reached for her sword by her bed as she asked Robin, "Where will we find the horses?"

"We'll go to Locksley. Thornton should be able to lend us some mounts for the journey."

It wasn't long before Robin, Marian, and Archer were riding down the forest road, all with hopes of a smooth rescue. They prayed their hopes wouldn't be for nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was just beginning to shine straight overhead when they spotted the town of Northampton. They stopped their horses to catch their breath before continuing.

"There it is." Robin squinted in the strong sunlight, watching strangers stroll around the town, only specks at their distance.

"I can't believe we're just going to walk straight into that trap." Archer shook his head.

Robin twisted around to look at him. "It's not like we're going to _try_ to get caught. Besides," he turned forward again. "We'll be riding in, not walking."

"And that will make all the difference?" Marian asked with raised eyebrows.

"A faster mode of transportation is often useful to a hunted down outlaw, yes." Robin said, then clucked his horse forward.

Archer and Marian followed Robin through the gate as they cautiously entered the town. They dismounted, leading the horses into an empty and shielded location, tying them loosely to a post.

With their hoods in place, they walked through the town, searching for any sign of where the rest of the gang might be, as well as keeping a ready eye out for anything appearing suspicious.

They searched down several streets, finding nothing. About halfway through the town, however, Archer pointed out a certain building--one of the biggest structures there.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Archer's voice came from around the side of the building.

"Did you find them?" Marian and Robin turned around the corner to where Archer knelt, peering through a barred window.

"I think we might have found our dungeon."

Robin looked through the low window. Inside the room were four wooden doors, each with a tiny window carved out. Three stood open, revealing nothing but a bucket and an a few iron rings in the wall. Prison cells. The fourth door was firmly shut. The most likely place too keep a couple of outlaws.

"Right, I need to get in there." Robin looked up at the sky, as though seeking some direction for the next step.

"You mean _we_ need to get in there." Marian said firmly.

"No. Marian, Archer, stay with the horses."

"What? Robin, we came with you so we could help you, not to play the part of stable hand!" Marian declared heatedly.

"Do you want to help me?" Robin's voice said that he was only humoring her.

"Yes!"

"Try to find some more horses. We may need to make a fast departure." He started to turn, but Marian reached out, grabbing his arm to make him face her.

"Robin, what is going on? Why will you not let me help?"

"I can't!"

"Why? Why, Robin!" Marian demanded, her anger bubbling to the surface.

A silence stole over the two, Marian glaring at him as he paused. She could see Robin struggle, but slowly his eyes began to soften, revealing what he was attempting to hide.

"Every night, I'm afraid to close my eyes, because I lose you again. Every night, I wake up and fear that I will find you..." Robin broke off, trying to talk around the lump that formed in his throat. He looked away, blinking to fight off the moisture in his eyes.

The anger Marian felt extinguished as she placed a comforting hand against his cheek, looking into his tortured eyes. "Robin, that is the past. I am here with you now. But what good is me being alive if you focus so much on keeping me that way, you put yourself in danger." He started to look away, but she stopped him, speaking more intensely. "Together we're stronger. _Together_."

"But what if something happens to you?"

"Then I will be glad of the second chance we had. But if you spend that time worrying about what _might_ happen, then you will miss what _is_ happening."

She dropped her hand as Archer cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Marian sighed before smiling slightly. "We will go get the horses." At Robin's slightly startled expression she added, "But just this once." Robin breathed a short laugh.

He couldn't help the smile that came as he watched Marian and Archer casually untie two horses that were waiting for their owners to return.

As Robin watched them lead the well-built horses away, an idea came to his mind. He strode boldly to the thick door of the prison and knocked loudly.

A bulky guard stood before him, his imposing figure and dark frown failing to intimidate Robin.

"Excuse me; was that your horse over there?" He pointed across the street to where the horses Archer and Marian had led away had been tied.

"My horse!" Instantly the guard was out the door, calling a few others after him to aid in the search.

"I saw him go around that corner!" He pointed in the opposite direction of where his two companions had gone. When they took off, Robin slipped through the door, shutting and bolting it behind him.

The room was dark, the few windows little more than slits in the wall. Robin stepped forward and down a dark hall, then paused when he saw another guard standing watch.

"How did you--" was all the soldier managed to say before Robin's fist crashed into his helmet.

After a moment of thought, Robin donned the man's uniform, gagging and tying him before dragging him to a dark corner.

He walked still farther down the hall, looking for the next guard and choosing to pass that direction; reasoning that where there were soldiers, there were prisoners.

After descending a few stairs, he came across a promising door. The man guarding it saw Robin and stopped him, a questioning look in his eye.

"No one is to see these prisoners. They've been wanted for a long time, Northampton's sheriff had a friend who caught them and brought them here. Apparently he was hoping for a bonus with Prince John."

Robin smiled. This guard had a loose tongue. "Prince John is here to see the sheriff's friend?"

"No, he was already here. Apparently sheriff's friend, the sheriff of Nottingham, had scored some bad points with the prince." The guard lowered his voice conspiratorially. "He lost Robin Hood."

"Ah." Robin nodded as though this explained everything. "I'm here to question the prisoners."

"I can't allow that. I have direct orders from Prince John."

"Well then, it won't surprise you to hear that he wants these outlaws interrogated."

"He told you to question them? Why wasn't I notified?"

"It was only ordered a short time ago. I'm here both to notify you and to question them... unless you'd like to go ask Prince John for his personal word on the matter."

The guard sighed and pulled a key from his pocket, unlocking the door. "They're in the last cell... use your keys to get in."

Robin nodded, but as he went through the door, his brow furrowed skeptically. Each guard had their own set of keys? Wasn't that a bit risky?

Tucking this curious question away, he sighed. He couldn't expect everything to go well... though it was only a minor complication.

"I may need a quick escape, so leave this door unlocked. These outlaws are quite dangerous." Robin ordered, his voice commanding.

The door closed behind him and Robin walked quickly down the empty hall, his footsteps echoing against the stone floor. He came to the last door and peered in through the small window.

Right across from the door sat six gagged outlaws. They were chained to three iron rings on the wall, two to each ring.

"Well, that certainly looks cozy, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to get you all out of here." The band all looked up at the sound of Robin's voice. Immediately their smothered shouts sounded.

"You don't happen to know where I can find a key, do you?" They frantically shook their heads, still trying to shout.

Robin tried the latch without any hope. Locked tight. He turned his back to the door and sighed.

"Think, Robin, think!" He told himself. The clanging chains from inside the locked door were his motivation as he glanced around the other cells for anything useful. A bench, buckets of water, and a few bits of straw were the only things to be seen.

Bending down to glance under a bench, Robin suddenly felt something slide from his pocket and thud to the floor. He picked it up, brushing the glass lens with his finger.

"Thank you, Djaq." Robin said quietly as he went back in front of the locked door. He turned his back to the cell, facing the barred window he had looked through from outside the dungeon. The sunlight streamed inside.

Robin stepped out of the way of the light as he held the lens up to the window, aiming the dot of light that came through at the lock on the door, hoping that fire would be enough to weaken it.

After a few moments, smoke began to fly up from the focused point of light. Within seconds, a flame appeared, blackening the timber. The fire surrounded the lock and began traveling farther along the door.

When gray ashes began to flake off and drift to the floor, Robin went into an open cell and grabbed one of the buckets. He splashed the water over the flames before grabbing a second bucket and pouring it over the remaining flickers. The fire extinguished with a sigh.

Robin waved the curling smoke away and then slammed the bottom of his foot into the door. The weakened wood groaned loudly and more ash flew off. He kicked once more and it broke away from the lock, swinging open.

The gang were all struggling against their bonds as Robin hurriedly entered the cell, kneeling down to untie them. He reached over to Will, who was nearest him, and pulled off his gag.

The second the cloth was out of his mouth, Will shouted. "Robin, look out!"

Robin heard movement from the other side of the cell and looked over. The space was longer than it appeared on the outside, and on the far side stood the sheriff of Nottingham with five armed guards at his side, standing out of view from the door's window.

Robin barely had time to duck out of the way as the first guard charged forward, wielding a broad sword.

The guard turned back to Robin, swinging his sword. Robin leaped backwards, raising his hands out of the way of the sharp blade. Djaq stuck her leg and the soldier tripped, giving Robin a chance to grab the guard's wrist, twisting the weapon out of his hand.

Before he could firmly grab the sword for himself, Robin felt something hit him from behind, knocking him to the ground. The blade was propelled from his hand, clattering on the stone a ways away.

He reached for it, but glimpsed another advancing soldier from the corner of his eye. Robin quickly rolled onto his back, only just avoiding the guard. Before he could move again, a booted foot kicked him in the ribs, pushing him onto his side.

Robin scrambled to his hands and knees to stand, but another kick landed in his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He winced, curling his arm around his middle.

Two pairs of hands grabbed his arms and dragged him to his knees while he fought to get his breath. A fist crashed against his cheek once, and then a second time, until he heard the sheriff's voice telling them to stop.

Robin tasted the blood on his lip as he panted heavily. Looking at the soldiers holding him, he managed a slight smirk. "You give up yet?"

Another hand slammed against his cheek. Robin turned his head, spitting the blood on the floor.

"So," he said conversationally as Alfred looked down at him. "You upgraded, sheriff, from using starving villagers as bait to capturing my own gang." He looked from his chained up band back to the sheriff, nodding. "Clever."

"Well, everyone who loves something has a weakness. I just used yours." Alfred gestured towards the bonded gang.

Robin just laughed. "Oh, come on, sheriff! You know you're going to fail again, so why not just save yourself the trouble and let us go, eh?"

The sheriff bent down, his face hovering only inches away from Robin's. The outlaw stared right back.

"Not this time, Hood." The sheriff stepped back and a soldier moved forward with his sword. The silver blade shimmered as the soldier brought it down, cracking the hilt against the side of Robin's head.

The room shifted sideways and faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin was slouching, unconscious, against a post in the center of the town's gallows as Prince John stepped up onto the platform. With a flourish, the prince whirled around to face the people of Northampton, who had all gathered out of curiosity.

"My good people! When I arrived here in Northampton, weary from my travels, I thought I had nothing more to give you than the honor of being my host. But now, I have a wondrous gift for us all." Prince John gave a dramatic pause, listening to the murmur of the watching crowd.

At the snap of his fingers, a guard came forth, carrying a bucket of water. He splashed the contents directly onto the outlaw's face, waking Robin with a start.

He blinked, blowing the water from his lips. Trying to focus, he squinted upward, glimpsing Prince John using his arms to proudly display him the watching crowd.

"I present to you...Robin Hood!" The people gasped and there was a hum as rapid words overlapped each other. Robin winced slightly, his head pounding.

"Yes!" Prince John continued, "But not only have I captured the most wanted outlaw in England, I also have his little band of followers! And today, they shall be our source of entertainment."

Prince John snapped his fingers once more. Two guards came up and hauled Robin to his feet, holding him securely. The prince went to sit on his chair and the sheriff of Nottingham came up to take his place.

The sheriff smiled victoriously as he spoke softly to Robin. "Are you ready to play, Hood?"

"Only if you're prepared to lose." Robin challenged.

Alfred chuckled, nodding to the guards holding Robin. They took him off the platform and to a fairly large pen that was right beside it, opening the gate and shoving him inside before closing it again. The guards stood against it so it wouldn't open.

Robin looked around; alert for any sudden attack, but there was no one inside the fence with him. Out of the pen on the opposite side, he spotted something. He felt his stomach drop.

He heard the sheriff's voice behind him. "Fantastic, isn't it?"

The outlaw clenched his fists angrily, but did not look at him. "What's your game, sheriff?"

"My game? Well, actually, Hood, a game includes a situation that can go either way. But you, with your loyalties and such, are going to make things play out ever so predictably."

"Predictable? And when have events ever worked out the way you've planned?" Robin said with a quick glance over his shoulder.

The sheriff ignored him. "This will be your execution, Hood. The entertainment is watching you kill yourself while you try to save your little outlaw friends. Allow me to explain."

A thud sounded at Robin's feet. His eyes flickered down to see his bow and two arrows had been thrown in with him.

"You see that tank over there? Or more importantly, those people dangling over it? And what about that platform with those men standing on it?"

They were hard not to see. Will, Djaq, and Kate were held by a rope over a large tank, and Much, Tuck, and John were standing on a tall wooden platform, tied to a post in the center. But Robin noticed something else that gave him hope: Marian and Archer were nowhere to be seen inside the ring.

The sheriff continued. "That tank is filled with water, and deep enough to drown your friends. I snap my fingers, my guards cut the rope holding your little outlaws, and they fall into the tub. To make sure that they don't try to swim in it," the sheriff motioned to the dangling group, "See those bags tied around their ankles? Well, you should know how heavy coins can be since you're always trying to steal them, so I thought I'd switch things around and let my money steal them...their lives, that is.

"Now, over here, is something slightly less elaborate, but certainly just as efficient. The platform has been drenched with oil, and when I give the word, it will be lit, burning your friends...unless you can save them.

"This rope that encircles the tank is all that holds it together. If you cut the rope, the sides will open and the water will come out, saving your friends from their fate. To stop the fire, you must shoot this rope that holds water above your friends on the pyre. Choose wisely, Hood."

Robin finally turned away from his endangered gang to look at the sheriff.

"What choice is there, sheriff? I have two shots and two choices; I won't miss."

The sheriff chuckled darkly. "Oh, I think you'll discover the third choice soon enough."

As the sheriff nodded, a fire was lit on the platform and the outlaws with weights tied to their ankles were lowered into the water. Robin fitted an arrow to the string of his bow, aiming first for the rope that would drop the sides of the tank. But what was the choice he had to make? A crashing sound from behind answered his question.

Two gray, yellow-eyed wolves raced toward him, a starved gleam in their eyes. They growled savagely, but Robin only glanced at them warily before pulling his bow. If the sheriff thought a few dogs were going to change his mind, he was wrong.

He shot his first arrow right through the rope that held the tank together. Water released in a flood and distracted the wolves momentarily. Will, Djaq, and Kate appeared, all dripping wet and coughing, but safe.

He strung his second and last arrow, knowing what would happen when he shot it. It would leave him defenseless and, left to these wolves, he would be killed. Not the way he would have chosen to die.

He started to pull back the string when Much's voice made him pause. "No, Robin! You need it! Don't waste your arrow on us; those wolves will kill you without it!"

Robin took a deep breath before pulling back on the string. "A detail!"

He was preparing to fire when an impact on his back and a sharp pain in his shoulder threw him to the ground; he released the arrow somewhere on the way down.

Robin rolled over and kicked the wolf that had jumped on him. It yelped and backed away, joining the second wolf that was circling him, snarling.

He stumbled to his feet, grimacing slightly as he moved his shoulder. Moisture seeped through his shirt. He touched his fingers to the damp spot, bringing them back dark and bloody.

Robin looked to where Much, John, and Tuck were trying to avoid the climbing flames. He saw that the arrow had hit the platform and was burning steadily, dissolving into ashes. With no more arrows, it seemed hopeless to save them.

The second wolf suddenly growled and ran forward, aiming to snap at his boots. Robin whacked the end of his bow against the wolf's snout, causing it to flinch and back away.

Robin saw a flash of silver as a throwing star sliced through the air and cut the rope, dumping water onto the flames under the outlaws' feet. He smiled as he saw Archer lower a hand and run to free the tied outlaws. With the guards distracted by the show, Kate, Will, and Djaq had been able to free themselves of their bonds. They removed the weighted bags of coins from their ankles and, after slipping them into their pockets, ran to help Archer.

A snarl brought Robin's attention back to the wolves closing in around him. He looked around, trying to find a way out of the pen, but armed and ready guards surrounded the fence, watching with interest.

Robin held his bow tightly, his only weapon against their sharp teeth. He could see the wolves' powerful muscles tense, preparing to attack, when an arrow suddenly flew through the air, striking the ground close to Robin and starling the wolves farther back. A thin rope was attached to the arrow.

He saw Marian lower her bow and move quickly away from any searching eyes.

The guards surrounding the pen had noticed the arrow and were apparently debating whether to risk their lives with the wolves to kill the legend or to stay where it was safe and let him live for now.

Robin hurriedly picked up the arrow, the rope trailing behind, and fitted it to his bow. After a moment's observation, he noticed that the beam of the gallows hung slightly over the fence, just out of reach of the guards.

"I believe I'll take the fourth choice, sheriff!" Robin quickly sighted and released the arrow, ignoring the pain that flashed through his arm. Once it struck the wood firmly, he climbed up onto the rope just as the wolves rushed forward. Robin pulled himself up, hand over hand, while the wolves snapped at his feet.

Robin paused, gritting his teeth against the sharp pain in his shoulder. He could hear the sheriff frantically shouting for the guards to shoot him.

Climbing as quickly as he could, arrows flying past him, he swung behind the wooden post of the gallows, attempting to use it as a shield. As the rope shifted, however, he heard the arrow above him snap, and he moved quickly to grasp the upper beam as a portion of the broken arrow fell to the ground, clattering on the wood beneath him.

An arrow whizzed past his ear as Robin pulled himself up onto the beam. He glanced down, seeing several flustered guards flinching under the furious rage of Prince John. He couldn't see the sheriff in the excited crowd.

Another near miss with an arrow made Robin start his walk across the beam. He jumped onto a nearby rooftop.

Below him, running down the road, he spotted Archer and the others creating a blockade of heavy carts to delay the guards before leading them to the horses that had been gathered.

Robin smiled triumphantly as he heard the sheriff's voice from the ground. "Hood!"

But the feeling of victory quickly fled as he spotted the sheriff with one hand tightly holding Marian's wrists together and the other pressing a knife against her throat.

The world seemed to slow. The commotion of the guards trying to get past the carts was drowned out by the frantic beat of his heart and his own breathing. Robin's dream came to life before his eyes--the blade held to Marian's skin, the dark intentions of the man holding the blade... it was different, yet too much the same.

"Marian!" Robin shouted, attempting to remove his fear from his face and voice as he slid down the roof and jumped to the ground with only his bow to protect him.

"Why, Robin Hood, I didn't know you were married!" The sheriff twisted Marian's arm and held up her hand so that the ring on her finger sparkled in the light. "Marian, was it?" He asked her, squeezing her wrist so tightly she winced in pain.

"Let go of me." She said each word slowly, as though speaking to a young child, her jaw set and eyes glaring straight ahead.

"I don't think I will. Marriage is an awfully big piece of evidence for collaborating with outlaws, Lady Hood. Why not end this here and now?" The sheriff pressed the knife closer into her neck.

Robin didn't think, didn't stop to plan. The only thing he knew was that he would not be too late again. He rushed forward and collided with the sheriff, bringing him down and knocking the knife out of his hand where it landed with a clatter on the street.

Marian remained standing, unsheathing the long blade at her belt before pointing it at the sheriff as Robin grabbed the knife that had flown from the sheriff's hand. He grabbed the sheriff by his collar and yanked him up, slamming him into the side of the house while holding the tip of the dagger to his throat.

Robin stared directly into the sheriff's eyes. "If you _ever_ harm her...I _will _kill you."

The sheriff looked at him skeptically. "No you won't, you haven't got it in you."

Robin pressed the blade harder against him. "Want to try me?"

Giving the sheriff a quick shove, Robin released him, walking backwards until he joined Marian, who was still pointing her sword directly at the Alfred's chest. They were about to walk away when they heard the sheriff laugh.

"You've just revealed your greatest weakness, Robin Hood. The girl. Just threaten her and--"

"You'll receive this." Robin slammed his fist into the sheriff's jaw. Alfred collapsed with a thud, unconscious before he even hit the ground.

The anger and adrenaline made Robin unaware of his still-bleeding shoulder. He turned to Marian, who was sheathing her sword. "You alright?"

"You're asking me?" She eyed his wounded shoulder, but when she reached to touch it, he blocked her hand, rubbing her sore, red wrists.

"Everyone is with the horses. Hurry, before the guards come." Robin maintained his loose grip on her hand, leading her to the others, who were already mounted.

He swung up onto his horse's back swiftly as Marian slid smoothly into her own saddle.

"Glad to have you all back!" Robin declared, glancing around at the band. Everyone except Marian and Archer looked uncomfortable, either from their wet clothes, singed garments, or, in Robin's case, injured shoulder.

"It's not just us you get." Will grinned as he pulled a bag from his pocket and shook it.

"You didn't!" A smirk crept up Robin's face as Will tossed him the bag. Inside were dozens of gold coins, water sloshing around with them.

The others laughed as they galloped down the road and out of Northampton, heading back home to Sherwood.


	9. Chapter 9

Marian woke the next morning, sensing someone watching her. She opened her eyes and gave a slight smile to Robin.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, just listening to the early morning sounds, lost in their own thoughts. Remembering something, Marian broke the quiet. "You never did tell me about your dream before."

When Robin didn't respond she looked up at him, waiting for his response. He stared ahead for a few moments before turning back to Marian with a half smile. "That old dream? Wouldn't you rather know of a more recent one?"

"So are you actually going to tell me this time?"

Robin's eyes sparkled. "Of course." He suddenly leaned over and kissed her deeply.

Marian tried to keep the smile away. "Fine. Don't tell me your dream."

Robin chuckled. "I'm just making my dream a reality." He kissed her again.

"Well then," Marian smiled, staring into his eyes and leaning slowly closer. "Why don't you follow your dreams," She paused inches away from him. "To the camp. I'm starved." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning and getting out of the bed.

He shook his head and laughed quietly, sliding out of bed himself. They finished getting ready and strolled towards the camp.

As they walked in through the raised door, a tantalizing scent beckoned them forward.

"Much, what are you cooking?" Robin eyed the pan over the fire with interest.

"Something special. After our time with the sheriff, I thought we could have something a little different."

"Yes, but special things take longer." Djaq teased.

"Now, don't rush a master. I've learned to appreciate his cooking." Archer said with a smile in his eyes as he glanced at Marian.

Marian raised an eyebrow but said nothing, ignoring Robin's laugh as she seated herself next to Much.

"Here." He handed her a plate with bacon on it and she nodded, accepting it and placing it on her lap before beginning to eat.

Much passed around everyone else's plate, then stared at the pan, looked around at the gang, and back again. "Wait a moment."

The band looked up at him as Much continued, "Who's missing?"

Robin glanced around. "What do you mean, Much? Everyone's here."

Much shook his head. "No, I made sure that everyone had three pieces of bacon. I counted it up before and it all came out perfectly. Now everyone here has a plate and there are still three pieces of bacon left! That must mean that--"

"That you forgot to give yourself the bacon?" Kate said, struggling to hide her smile.

Much stared around in embarrassment as it dawned on him that Kate was correct. He nodded and raised his eyebrows hopefully. "I knew that. I was just, uh..."

"Yeah, yeah, eat your breakfast, Much." Kate suggested bossily to disguise her laughter.

The others kept their eyes on their food, smiling as widely as they dared.

"How is your shoulder, Robin?" Djaq asked in a mild attempt to remove Much from the uncomfortable position of being the center of attention.

"Still sore, but it's getting better."

Robin's shoulder was the only evidence of what had happened within the last few days. Life had returned to normal...aside from Much's constant questioning of where they were going and for how long whenever they stepped foot out of the camp. But that would stop as soon as Little John got irritated enough to threaten to tie Much up to his staff and leave him on the castle doorstep.

Robin chuckled at the thought, causing Much to glare at him, thinking he was laughing at him. Robin raised his hands in an innocent gesture.

"I knew." Much grumbled as Robin humored him, pursing his lips as he nodded. Much turned his back to him, focusing on his food. Robin grinned. Everything was back to normal.

***Robin Hood credit theme* and there is episode 5 :) Thanks so much for reading (and reviewing)! If you're wondering about the genre change from angst, well, we started it out as a very angsty sotry, but we didn't like how it turned out, so we did some major editing. And another note, just in case it wasn't clear, we tried to have Robin defeat his dream in the end for some nice closure. Well, I think that's everything. We'd love to hear what you think of it and keep and eye out for episode 6 (sneak peek on my profile. Check it out :) )**


End file.
